


I Am No Hero

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Post-Pitch Black, Set during Chronicles of Riddick, U.V.6, William Johns Lives, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: A ghost was sitting on the furs he used as a bed as if he belonged there. William J. Johns had changed in the past five years, but so had Riddick.
Relationships: William Johns/Richard B. Riddick
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Am No Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Riddick belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Riddick chose U.V. 6 because it was the roughest out of the way planet, he could find. More importantly no one else was likely to find him there. The icy cold and the hunt for food kept him on edge, his instincts sharp.

So he knew something was off when he returned to his hideout. Riddick had never bothered to move his hideout since no one but him lived here and shelter was scarce. Now that was to his detriment as a ghost was sitting on the furs he used as a bed as if he belonged there.

William J. Johns had changed in the past five years, but so had Riddick. The other man was still beautiful with a few more laugh lines, broader shoulders and the same hairstyle as he had when Riddick first met him. The biggest difference however were his blue eyes which were no longer clouded with pain and morphine.

Riddick was cautious keeping a hand on his shiv. “Never thought I’d see you again, Johns.” He dumped his kill moving further into the cave. Billy snorted but made no move to stand or grab his blaster. “Believe me, I’m not here for a social call. Freezing my ass off is not worth seeing you again.”

“That’s not what you said five years ago.” Riddick delighted in the blush that darkened Billy’s already rosy cheeks. Their relationship had always been complicated, a push-and-pull that would either end with them fucking or one of them dead. He had been very satisfied when it happened to be the former.

“Stop that right now. It is never going to happen again, and it is also not why I’m here.” Billy puffed himself up like an indignant chicken as Riddick just hummed noncommittally. “Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Billy-boy.”

This time Billy didn’t rise to the bait and just shook his head. “Listen, the Imam contacted me to seek you out.” Now, that was interesting. “What for?” Imam was the only one he had told his destination shortly before leaving him and Jack on Helion Prime. Now Johns knew it too.

“He needs your help. Helion Prime is about to be invaded.” Billy actually sounded worried as Riddick scrutinized the other man’s expression. “They have a very capable army. What does he need me for?”, he couldn’t help asking.

“The army won’t be able to handle this threat. Besides…”, Billy hesitated fiddling with his gloves. Riddick had never seen him like that in his presence. “Besides?”, he pressed trying not to sound demanding. “…there’s a prophecy. That only you will be able to defeat the leader of these invaders.”

Riddick looked at Billy in disbelief. “Johns, you of all people should know that I’m not the hero type. Damn, I saved your lives already. I don’t owe anyone shit. Just want to be left alone.” Billy actually looked sympathetic as he stood up making Riddick tense. But he just started to pace around the cave. After a few minutes, he stopped.

“I didn’t want to tell you this, but if you don’t come with me Imam is going to put a 1.5 million bounty on your head.” Billy didn’t even flinch when Riddick growled just rolled his eyes. “He has a family to protect now, a wife and a daughter. You can deny it as much as you want Riddick, but we both know that you care.”

They held eye contact for several tense moments neither budging an inch. Finally, Riddick sighed. “Fine, under one condition.” Billy waited for Riddick to elaborate, but the convict wasn’t forthcoming. “What condition?”, he asked caving into the stretching silence. “You will be with me on this mission.”

Johns opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out. “Why me?”, he finally asked after gaping like a fish for several seconds. “Well, for one you have a ship and I don’t. Since you already came all the way here for this, you might as well help me out.” Riddick looked him up and down for a moment.

“Why did you decide to come anyway?” Billy shrugged. “Imam contacted me about setting up a bounty. Said I’d try to persuade you first so you wouldn’t think he’d betrayed you.” Riddick hummed with a wide grin. “Well that arse of yours in those trousers is very persuasive.”

Billy blushed again though Riddick couldn’t tell if it was from indignation or embarrassment. “I said, stop that! It was a mistake and I won’t sleep with you again”, he hissed turning around and stalking to the exit of the cave. “Let’s go, we have to get to Helion Prime as soon as possible.”

Riddick followed him out of the cave. “Whatever you say, Billy-boy.” Johns just growled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or send me prompt, come visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
